His Sun Seine Sonne
by kat303
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt während des Films Superman returns kurz vor dem Ende. Er rettet die Welt. Er kämpft, aber er fällt. Wer rettet den Mann aus Stahl? Deutsche Originalversion, Disclaimer siehe engl. Version


**His Sun**

Dort, wo er war, war es dunkel.

Und kalt. Kälter, als an jedem anderen Ort, den er kennengelernt hatte. Aber er fror nicht.

Es war einsam dort.

Er wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, das er allein da war. Er spürte es einfach.

Kein Geräusch erklang. Nicht ein Laut füllte die Stille aus.

Dunkel, kalt und still.

Nicht unbedingt angenehm, eher beunruhigend, aber er hatte keine Angst.

Es war eigenartig. Als hätte er gewußt, dass er einmal an diesem Ort landen würde. Als hätte er auf diesen Ort gewartet - oder der Ort auf ihn?

Er ließ sich treiben. Genoß auf merkwürdige Weise die Ruhe dieses Ortes. Es gab keinen Grund mehr für Eile oder Betriebssamkeit. Keinen Grund mehr sich Sorgen zu machen, wütend zu werden, zu lachen. Es gab nur noch ihn und die Dunkelheit, die Kälte und die Stille.

Seine Gedanken trieben umher wie Blätter im Wind, mal langsam, trudelnd, beschaulich dem Boden entgegen, und dann wieder hektisch kreiselnd, ein Spielzeug in luftigen Fingern.

Er sah Dinge vor seinen Augen, Ereignisse. Teils lange vorbei und fast vergessen, teils neu und aufregend. Er wunderte sich einen Moment, wieso die Bilder der älteren Vergangenheit heller waren, durchscheinend fast, während die der Jüngeren so greifbar wirkten wie Figuren auf einem Schachbrett.

Er sah seinen Hund. Den Ersten, den er auf der Erde gesehen hatte. Eine pelzige Gestalt auf vier Pfoten mit einer langen, rosafarbenen Zunge. Shelby. Er sah ihn auf sich zulaufen und der Hund erschien riesig groß. Im Hintergrund konnte er seinen Erdenvater sehen, der besorgt etwas rief, aber die Stimme der Vergangenheit schaffte den Weg nicht in seine Erinnerung und so blieb es still, während das Hundegesicht vor seinen Augen immer durchsichtiger und klarer wurde und schließlich verschwand.

Er sah seinen Schreibtisch im Planet Gebäude. Nicht so groß wie früher, aber es reichte. Der Computer war neuer, besser ausgestattet. Die Lampe, die schräg über dem Monitor hing, hatte einen leichten Defekt. Das Licht flackerte in regelmäßigen Intervallen. Es störte ihn nicht. Die Lampe leuchtete auf den Platz vor seinem Desktop, aber ein Teil des Lichts fiel auf die Wand an der er das Bild aufgehängt hatte, welches Jason ihm geschenkt hatte. "Willkommen zuhause" hatte der Junge darauf geschrieben und darunter eine lachende Sonne gemalt.

Die Sonne wurde in seiner Erinnerung größer, heller, strahlend hell, so dass er unwillkürlich die Augen zusammenkniff.

Das war unangenehm! Beinahe schmerzhaft!

Aber - er war Superman, Mann aus Stahl, er hatte keine Schmerzen!

Seine Gedanken verflogen und ließen ihn in der dunklen Kälte allein zurück. Er war verwirrt. Auf einmal schien es nicht mehr richtig an diesem Ort zu sein. Als hätte er etwas vergessen, etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, was nur er erledigen konnte.

Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er erinnerte sich nicht.

Da war der Hund. Die feuchte Zunge. Er konnte die Tropfen an der Zungenspitze sehen und er fühlte, dass er lachte. Aber da war kein Laut zu hören. Keine Bewegung in seinem Bauch zu spüren.

Die Sonne. Er war überrascht gewesen, als das Bild plötzlich auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er war nur kurz weggegangen, um Kaffee zu holen (und einen Banküberfall zu verhindern) und als er wieder kam, lag das Bild dort und Jason winkte ihm zu, während er mit seinem Vater zum Fahrstuhl ging. Er wusste, dass er zurückgewunken hatte. Aber sein Arm fühlte sich jetzt nicht so an, als könnte er winken. Sein Arm - fühlte nichts. Oder fühlte er seinen Arm nicht?

Ohne zu denken versuchte er sich umzusehen. Es war als wäre er im Nichts gefangen. Kein Licht. Kein Ton. Keine Wärme. Kein Körper. Aber sein Verstand war noch da, und seine Erinnerungen.

Wie ein makabrer Scherz. Eine größere Grausamkeit, als Lex Luthor sie sich jemals hätte ausdenken können.

Und mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung wieder da!

Er sah Luthor vor sich, der mit den Kristallen Neu-Krypton erschaffen hatte. Ein Kontinent, der nur ihm gehören sollte. Sah der Idiot nicht, dass das nicht gehen konnte? Das auf Neu-Krypton andere Regeln gelten würden? Andere Gesetze? Nämlich die einer Welt, die längst untergegangen war. Einer Welt, die sich so sehr von der Erde unterschied, dass nur einer von beiden existieren konnte. Neu-Krypton oder die Erde.

Nein, der Verbrecher sah das nicht. Er sah nur, dass er eine weitere Möglichkeit hatte Geld zu verdienen, Ruhm zu erlangen und endlich die Achtung zu bekommen, die er haben wollte. Wer dabei starb, interessierte ihn nicht. Welchen Schaden er damit anrichtete, war ihm gleich. Er war der mächtige Lex Luthor und jeder andere konnte sehen, wo er blieb.

Doch zum Glück sah Superman es anders. Und so hatte Superman den Kampf aufgenommen, war ins Meer getaucht, um das Verderben an der Wurzel zu packen. Wie Unkraut, schoß ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er hatte Neu-Krypton aus dem Planeten Erde gerissen wie Löwenzahn aus einem Rosenbeet. Ob irgendwer jetzt dasselbe mit ihm vorhatte? War er das Unkraut?

Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Er sah sich selbst fliegend, den riesigen Steinbrocken, der ein Teil Kryptons gewesen war, vor sich herschiebend. Er fühlte, wie sich das Kryptonit heiß in seine Adern brannte, aber von irgendwoher nahm er die Kraft sich dem Gefühl entgegenzustemmen. Es hing zuviel von ihm ab, er konnte jetzt nicht versagen!

Dann war es dunkel geworden. Einen winzigen Moment lang leise, ehe ohrenbetäubendes Prasseln das Verbrennen der Steine in der Erdatmosphäre verkündeten. Es schien zu Qualmen und winzige Bruchstücke brachen ab, um züruck ins Meer zu fallen. Sie waren zum Glück zu klein, um Schaden anzurichten. So flog er weiter, schob mit übermässiger Kraft den Gesteinshaufen ins All. Seine Muskeln zitterten und seine Augen tränten vom Kryptonitstaub. Aber er gab nicht auf. Er konnte die Sonne spüren. Während all der Zeit, die er flog und kämpfte, spürte er ihre Strahlen auf seiner Haut. Das helle Gold, das die Menschen verbrannte, aber ihn stärkte. Nur das ließ ihn durchhalten.

Bis der Stein im Orbit war und wie durch Zauberei in tausend Teile brach. Sie flogen um ihn herum, umhüllten ihn und verdeckten die Sonne.

Plötzlich war es dunkel und kalt. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen, weder die Steine, die ihn trafen und sich durch seinen Anzug in seine Haut bohrten, noch seinen Weg zurück. Wieder kämpfte er, versuchte sich aus den Steinhaufen zu befreien, versuchte den Punkt zu finden, der ihm zeigte, wo er hin musste. Doch er konnte nichts sehen. Nur fühlen. Immer mehr Steine prasselnd auf ihn ein. Ritzten und kratzten ihn. Er schrie.

Dann fiel er.

Er wusste es, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Seine Gedanken erstarben. Seine Wahrnehmung verschwand. Keine blutenden Wunden mehr. Keine Schmerzen. Nichts mehr.

Der Aufschlag musste hart gewesen sein. Er hoffte, dass er niemanden verletzt hatte.

Aber wo war er jetzt? Tot? Verletzt? Begraben unter Steinen? Unter Neu-Krypton?

Die Gedanken ließen Panik in ihm aufkommen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich machtlos und hilflos. So konnte es nicht enden. Nicht unter Steinen. Nicht jetzt. Es war...

Er wollte schreien, aber es war wie das Fehlen seines Armes. Der Gedanke war da, aber es fehlte etwas. Er konnte es nicht. Gleichzeitig beherrschte namenlose Angst seinen Verstand, ließ ihn fast verrückt werden.

Er hatte soviel erlebt, so viele Dinge gesehen, so vielen Menschen geholfen. So durfte es nicht enden. Nicht so.

Dennoch schien es das Ende zu sein. Denn die Dunkelheit blieb und beherrschte alles. Die Kühle drang durch all seine Gedanken und nun begann er doch noch zu frieren. Sie nahm ihm den Atem, den er nicht benötigte und durchdrang jeden Winkel seines Selbst.

Es gab nur noch die Dunkelheit, die Kühle und ihn. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Seine Gedanken schrieen auf. Einmal mehr versuchte er sich zu befreien. Einmal mehr scheiterte er. Er wusste, dass er zitterte, aber er fühlte es nicht.

Er sah die Hundezunge, aber er spürte nicht die Feuchtigkeit.

Er sah die Sonne, aber das Papier knisterte nicht.

Dann verharrten seine Gedanken. Seine Augen blickten klarer. Die Sonne war hell auf dem Papier. Lachend und fröhlich. Eine kleine-Jungen-Sonne. Lois' Sohn. So klein, so mutig, so nett, den Fremden zu begrüßen.

Wieder sah er die Sonne vor sich. Sah wie sie heller wurde, heller und heller. Seine Augen tränten erneut, aber diesmal hielt er dem Blick stand. Diese Sonne war besser als die Dunkelheit. Besser als die Einsamkeit. Sie brannte nicht, aber sie wärmte. Sie war hell genug, auch wenn er keinen Weg erkennen konnte.

Jasons Sonne.

Er lächelte, als er an den kleinen Jungen dachte. Er hätte ihn gerne kennen gelernt. Ob es stimmte, was Jimmy gesagt hatte? War der Junge wie seine Mutter? Oder eher wie Richard, sein Vater?

Kurz flammte ein Gefühl in Superman auf. Ein Gefühl, das er lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er benötigte eine Weile, um es einzuordnen. Eifersucht. Er war eifersüchtig auf Richard. Der Mann hatte, was er sich wünschte. Lois. Die Liebe seines Lebens. Und doch war er nicht wütend auf Richard. Er war ihm dankbar. Es war gut zu wissen, dass Lois einen Mann gefunden hatte, der sie verdiente. Einen ehrenhaften Mann. Einen Mann, der ihr all das gab, was er, Superman, sich nicht getraut hatte, ihr zu geben. Ein Kind, ein Heim, ein Leben.

Mit einem Mal war Superman froh im Nichts zu sein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Lois und Richard heirateten. Superman hatte die Liebe in den Augen des anderen gesehen, bedingungslos und hingebungsvoll. Ja, er wäre der richtige Mann für Lois. Aber könnte Superman es ertragen das Glück der Beiden zu sehen?

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Menschen wurden älter. Beziehungen veränderten sich. Nichts blieb wie es war. Doch. Er war immer noch allein. Derselbe Kleinstadtjunge, als der er vor fünf Jahren aufgebrochen war. Derselbe Mann, der dasselbe Mädchen liebte.

Nichts hatte sich für ihn verändert.

Nichts.

Nur das jetzt eine Sonne über seinem Schreibtisch hing. Die Sonne eines kleinen Jungen, dessen Mutter er liebte.

Wieder leuchtete das Bild der Sonne in seinen Gedanken auf. Wärmte ihn für einen kostbaren Moment. Er musterte sie genauer. Sah die achtlosen Streifen, die der Gelbstift auf dem Papier hinterlassen hatte. Alle zusammen ergaben das Bild, einzeln waren sie verworren. Wie sein Leben, überlegte er. Alles zusammen ergab Superman, einzeln ergab es Nichts.

Er wollte den Kopf schütteln und wurde frustriert, als er begriff, dass auch dies nicht ging. Er wollte die Ewigkeit unter Steinen nicht mit solchen Gedanken verbringen!

Lieber wieder die Sonne ansehen. Das Lachen bewundern, das aus einem gebogenen Strich bestand. Die zwinkernden Augen. Die Sonnenstrahlen.

Irrte er sich oder wurde es heller um ihn herum?

Wärmer?

Er irrte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren anders als menschliche Augen. Er konnte noch Spuren von Helligkeit entdecken, wo Menschen wie Maulwürfe gegen Wände rannten. Jetzt war es so. Es war noch dunkel, zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen, aber heller als vorher.

Und da war ein Laut.

Überrascht erstarrte er. Er hörte etwas. Ein Geräusch, das so leise war, das es selbst in der Stille unterging. Leise, aber drängend.

Mühsam öffnete er sich. Er wagte nicht sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Nicht auf das Licht, nicht auf die gemalte Sonne. Nur auf den Ton, der langsam deutlicher wurde. Eine Stimme.

Wärme durchströhmte ihn schlagartig.

Lois.

Sie sprach leise, wisperte eher, als vertraute sie auf sein Supergehör. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, aber sie redete mit ihm. Er wusste es. Sie war da. Irgendwo in seiner Dunkelheit.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand. Einem Schmetterlingsflügel gleich lag sie auf seiner Schulter. Wärmte seine kalten Muskeln. Ließ die Haut kribbeln.

Er roch ihr Parfüm!

Sein Herz schlug rasend, übertönte für einige kostbare Momente ihre Stimme. Er wollte fluchen und biß sich rasch auf die Zunge. Nichts durfte ihm entgehen. Kein Wort.

Dann schwieg sie.

War sie noch da?

War er wieder allein?

Schmetterlingsflügel auf seinen Lippen. Ihr Duft in seiner Nase. Eine Haarsträhne berührte seine Wange.

Und sie war fort.

Er war wieder allein in der Dunkelheit, die sich aufzulösen begann. Seine Gedanken rasten wie sein Herz. Hatte er richtig gehört? Waren ihre letzten Worte die gewesen, die er gehört hatte? Wirklich die?

Noch während er es nicht glauben konnte, spürte er wieder etwas. Ein Schütteln, ein Schaukeln. Er wurde an einer Seite heruntergedrückt. Etwas Festes lehnte sich an ihn, berührte seine andere Schulter. Ähnlich wie Lois und doch... anders. Dann fühlte er Lippen auf seiner Wange. Einen Kindermund.

Jason.

Lois Worte durchzogen seinen Verstand.

Das Kind roch nach makrobiotischer Schokolade, nach seinem Inhalator und nach Kreide.

Jason.

Lois.

Familie.

Auf einmal sah er die Sonne wieder. Nicht die auf dem Papier, die ihm zuzwinkerte, sondern die Echte. Er konnte die Nebelschwaden erkennen, die sich vor den runden Ball geschoben hatten. Aber auch den Wind, der sie jetzt vertrieb. Und er fühlte ihre Strahlen auf seiner Haut. Energie floß in seine Glieder zurück.

Er wusste nicht, wo er war.

Er wusste nur, dass er nicht unter Steinen war.

Schon wurde die Kühle in seinen Gliedern durch Wärme ausgetauscht. Die Stille durch ein nerviges, aber willkommenes Piepen und die Dunkelheit durch diffuses Licht.

Er öffnete seine Augen.

Ende


End file.
